


For the Record

by icaruspl



Series: Yes, No, Maybe [3]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspl/pseuds/icaruspl
Summary: Malcolm finds a way to earn back Reese's trust.(set after the Experiment episode)





	

As soon as Malcolm and Reese arrive home from school, Malcolm herds Reese inside their bedroom and locks the door behind them.

Reese glares at him in stony silence. 

"Look, I know that you're still mad at me for that stupid video experiment thing..."

Reese rolls his eyes.

"I admit it, I really messed up," Malcolm says. "I broke your trust. And blasting the school's dirty secrets on the PA system isn't enough to win that back."

Reese sniffs. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Yeah. So, anyway...I thought of something that will." Malcolm unzips his backpack and pulls out a baseball cap-- the same one he used to secretly film Reese for his psych project.

"Wear it," Malcolm says, offering the cap to Reese.

Reese arches an eyebrow. "Okay, this is not the same. You know you're being filmed, so what..."

"Just wear the damn thing, Reese, before I change my mind," Malcolm sighs.

Curiosity now piqued, Reese carefully puts the cap on, making sure that his gelled hair doesn't get too ruined.

"Good. Now sit," Malcolm says nervously, pointing to the wooden chair. He pops a cd in the player and stands in the middle of the room.

 

\--------

 

"Malcolm, what the hell are you doing?" 

Reese watches as Malcolm unbuttons his shirt to the music, his smooth, pale chest slowly peeking out from the plaid.

"Ssh," Malcolm says, putting a finger against his lips.

Reese sits back in his chair, sweating bullets under the baseball cap that he knows is recording a video of this...thing, and wonders what his (surprisingly hot) little brother is up to.

Malcolm, now naked from the waist up, turns around to bend over his shoes, giving Reese a glimpse of his ass. He throws his sneakers away to one side, toeing off his socks next. Facing Reese, he proceeds to undo his belt, pulling it through the loops in slow, tantalizing motion.

"Your apology to me is...a striptease?" Reese asks, confused and strangely aroused.

"I call it blackmail material, but it can be both. It's up to you," Malcolm clarifies, coloring slightly.

Reese, never one to shy away from a good deal, nods.

"Carry on. And do a little dance while you're at it." 

Malcolm laughs softly, pleased. He sways his hips a little as he toys with the button of his jeans, looking at Reese.

"I've always thought about doing this," he admits, growing more confident under Reese's approval. He releases the pants button and unzips his fly. "I don't know why, but just imagining it..."

Malcolm teasingly drags his jeans down milky white thighs, his half-hard cock tenting a pair of black boxer briefs.

Reese suddenly feels his blood race.

"I guess I sort of like being...watched, you know? Admired. Maybe I'm a closet exhibitionist," Malcolm muses, kicking his pants to the corner.

"Maybe you're just in the closet- period," Reese says, smirking.

Malcolm smiles.

"Maybe."

Malcolm turns away from Reese, head lightly bouncing to the music.  He partly pulls down the waistband of his boxer briefs, revealing pale, round cheeks and a hint of crack. Reese barely resists the urge to touch.

"I want you to know..." Malcolm faces his brother again and frees his cock from the waistband. "...that I really appreciate you trusting me with your secrets."

Reese, his own cock straining against his jeans, just sits there, utterly mesmerized.

Malcolm walks slowly towards Reese, pulling his boxer briefs even lower.

"I hope this proves that I also trust you with mine."

Malcolm pointedly looks at the baseball cap recorder. Hands on Reese's shoulders, he climbs onto his brother's lap and straddles him.

"I want you to fuck me, Reese."

"Malcolm," Reese pants, hands instinctively wrapping around Malcolm's hips. "Are you sure..."

Malcolm, nodding, grinds his ass against Reese's erection and covers his brother's mouth with his.

 

\---------

 

"Reese, that's the millionth time you've watched that video. You're going to break the tape," Malcolm chides, hiding his smile behind a book.

"I can't help it. I'm under a spell," Reese replies, eyes glued to the screen, one hand clenching the remote, the other stroking his abused, leaking cock.

 


End file.
